Guns and Roses
Guns N' Roses és una banda de hard rock americana que va nèixer l'any 1985 a Los Angeles, Califòrnia. Ha estat una de les bandes més famoses a escala mundial venent aproximadament 90 millons de discs per tot el planeta. El març del 1985, Axl Rose i Tracii Guns van crear el grup, amb el guitarrista Izzy Stradlin' i un baixista i bateria. Quan en un concert, Tracii Guns i el bateria no van poder assistir-hi, Stradlin’ i Rose van agafar al guitarrista Slash i al bateria Steven Adler per al concert. Van integrar-se a la formació definint així a principis del 86 els membres del grup: Axl (veu), Izzy Stradlin' (guitarra rítmica), Slash (guitarra solista), Duff McKagan (baixista) i Steven Adler (bateria). En un moment on destacava el glam metal, la banda va optar per un glam rock basant-se més en les tradicions del país i utilitzant una base molt de blues i rock'n'roll, de la mà amb el sexe i les drogues, caracteritzats per la beguda i el consum de drogues. Aquest còctel va ser la tònica del seu primer disc debut, Appetite for destruction l’any 1987. En aquest disc la banda oferia un hard rock, amb riffs agressius de guitarra, influències punk i un so molt contundent. D’aquest àlbum destaquen diversos temes que han arribat al capdamunt de les llistes d’èxits, com Welcome to the jungle, Paradise City o Sweet Child O'Mine. El següent any, el 1988, van gravar GN'R Lies, on trobem quatre temes d’una anterior gravació de l’any 1986 (Live Like A Suicide) i quatre temes acústics. Destaquen cançons com la polèmica One in a million, on per les lletres s’acusava a Axl Rose de racista i homòfob, i la balada Patience. L’any 1989 Axl Rose va amenaçar en dissoldre el grup si no controlaven la seva drogoaddicció. Tots van acceptar i aconseguir, a excepció del bateria Steven Adler, que el van fer fora del grup i el va substituir Matt Sorum. També va entrar el teclista Dizzy Reed, antic amic de la banda.thumb|Si a en sergi busquets li agrada perque a tu no? La nova formació es va posar a treballar en el seu àlbum més madur, el doble disc anomenat Use Your Illusion, on va assolir el seu màxim esplendor. Destaquen temes com Don't cry, Estranged, November Rain, Civil War, You Could Be Mine, usada com a banda sonora de la pel·lícula Terminator II entre molts altres. El llançament de l’àlbum el va acompanyar una exitosa gira mundial amb múltiples concerts a tots els continents, quan Izzy Stradlin’ ja havia marxat i Gilby Clarke el va substituir. L’any 1993 van treure el seu últim disc abans que tots els membres abandonessin a Axl Rose deixant-lo sol al grup. El disc es titulava The Spaghetti Incident? i incloïa tot de temes versionats: New Rose de The Damned, It Ain't fun de New York Dolls. Destaca el tema Attitude que han tocat molts cops en diversos concerts. Després d’aquest disc va iniciar-se una etapa de canvi, on els membres originals van anar deixant el grup fins deixar sol a Axl Rose, que va agafar uns altres membres i fa anys que estan treballant en un nou disc, Chinese Democracy, que encara s’espera que surti a la venda. Formació actual: Axl Rose - Veu, Piano (1985 – Avui)thumb|Això és, per pixar-se de riure! Dizzy Reed - Teclats (1990 – Avui) Robin Finck - Guitarra (1997 – Avui) Tommy Stinson - Baixista (1998 – Avui) Chris Pitman - Teclats, Programació (1998 – Avui) Richard Fortus - Guitarra (2002 – Avui) Ron "Bumblefoot" Thal - Guitarra (2006 – Avui) Frank Ferrer - Bateria (2006 – Avui) thumb|300px|right